


Haven’t You Noticed

by QueenofStarChildren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Haven’t You Noticed (That I’m a Star), Pearl loves Rose so much it hurts, Rose Quartz is...something else, Sadie’s Song, The black hole of losing someone you love, but maybe it has something more to do with Roses ability to make everyone love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStarChildren/pseuds/QueenofStarChildren
Summary: Pink Diamond...Rose, she was never a black hole.Pearl thinks about Rose after she transforms into something else.





	Haven’t You Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> ~Oops, I —feel like a Britney Spears song~! It’s another fic inspired by a song (I don’t usually do/like these sort of things but I guess my brain has other ideas? *shrugs*). The song is the title and premiered in the episode Sadie’s Song. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

It was easy, falling in love with Rose Quartz.

 

How did one do so? Simple, really; by being around her. By watching her antics, curiosity, and passion for everything.

 

It was your speculation that Pink had always had the power to be loved by everything she touched. But the gem always scoffed at the idea, despite the evidence continually accumulating behind her.

 

_“Blue always locked her in her room, Yellow ignored her, White treated her more like a pet than anything, and her court was MADE to serve her.”_

 

So really, how could you possibly say that everywhere she went she pulled all things in like a black hole?

 

But she wasn’t a black hole, you think. Far from it actually.

 

She was the core of a dying star. She burned so bright she was the only thing you could see and her gravity was so strong it was impossible to escape when she pulled you in. And you wanted to be pulled in. She may have denied the power to make you fall in love with her, but there was no denying she had the ability to turn you into a moth.

 

It was true — sometimes those celestial bodies, that could go no further, transformed into black holes — but she wasn’t a black hole, remember?

 

Instead she ended in a supernova. Releasing you and everything else she had a hold of in an explosion so magnificent it rocked the cosmos.

 

The outcome was entrancing. It stole your breath when you looked back to her and in her place was an infinite sight of tiny little pieces that used to be you, and her, and yours.

 

A Star always ends.

 

And you weren’t ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t you noticed that I’m a Star,  
> I’m coming into view as the world is turning,  
> Haven’t you noticed I’ve made it this far?  
> Now everyone can see me burning,  
> Now everyone can see me burning,  
> Now everyone can see me…  
> Ripeveryoneintodustanddestroythememotionally  
> I’m sorry.  
> P.S. I hope you have a great day!


End file.
